Adventure Guild (Working on Tittle)
by Kian Xki
Summary: A group of characters is now ignorantly living on the DXD universe; "when i hear 'devil' i can only think of 'lawyer from hell', i feel that this 'no soul trade' policy is missing something, maybe the full law says 'no soul trade on mondays', it would be just their kind of rule lawyering to hide it on the fine print of a diferent contract" Yagami's opinion about dealing with devils
1. Story Start!

AN: i am bad at description so any name is actually just there to give you an picture of the character physical aperance rather than their way of thought. think of it as those AU Lord Harry Potter-Black and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Summary: A group of characters is now ignorantly living on the DXD universe;

 _"when i hear 'devil' i can only think of 'lawyer from hell', i feel that this 'no soul trade' policy is missing something, maybe the full law says 'no soul trade on mondays', it would be just their kind of rule lawyering to hide it on the fine print of a diferent contract"_ ~ Yagami's opinion about dealing with devils, formed upon the acumulated experience of fictional demonic deals who will ask for your soul after a certain point due to the fine print of contracts you nerver read.

* * *

 **The Story has Started!... or will do so latter**

When one is young, everyone desires for magic to be real, for the fantasy of the dream to become a reality and for your life to be as important as the main protagonist of the story

It is only when you grow up and gain experience with darker forms of fiction that you undertand the risk that would come by being involved in them, that by being the center of the universe your life will never again know a form of peace

Sadly for me, at 16 i have not yet came to the point that i would have undertood this danger and because of this i went against my danger sence to find out the life of adventure

My name is Yagami Taichi, i am an normal student with a mostly average life and on the 1st of January of 2007 i have found my first proof that fiction may not be as impossible as other people might belive, but on this day i have also learned that danger on the moon liht world is higher than i had expected

The trouble is not that supernatural is real

The trouble is that i am being hunted down by a Tyrant wannabe, one that is a really close resemblance to it's Reseident Evil source and i have no weapons!

Why the heck did i chose 'ordinary student' as my background?

"who cares about supencion disvelif, only an idiot would chose the hard difficult!, why the heck i am not given OP weapons when i need them!?"

I shout while once again diving to the side, the being following me has a surpricingly high runing speed for a supposed zombie but a really bad time when it comes to turning coorners or even doing something as simple as a side step

It is only because of such weakness that i have managed to survive despite being without a mean of attack or defence, rather than running away and dying by claw to the back i have simply been dodging for a long while

Admitelly this merelly was the result of my failed attemp at running away, it also helped that my current enemy had a really lowsy aim or i would have died on the first shot

Luckily for me, Fuyuki's river bank was empity of any obstacle and so i could likely continue this for hours

Trouble however is that my nemesis is a zombie which means it could have (and i bet it has) unlimited stamina so he could last for days and it only needs a gasing blow to destroy any chance i have of surviving

"now, me" i said to myself while crouching down to evade a claw sweep "how do you defeat a regenerative zombie with super streng and inmunity to attacks with less damage than a bullet round?"

Jumping back and looking at my enemy create a crater by steping hard, i come to a conclusion

"i am screwed"

I blame my irrational fear of horror movies for my troubles, it had lead me to hours of suffering under my friends laughts and ultimatelly denied me of knowledge that could be the key to my survival

I promised myself that i would not watch horror movies to correct this flaw even if i somehow managed to survive

* * *

.

* * *

Ishida Yamato was a normal person

Popular among his peers as only a teenager member of a band could be, and he was not only the lead guitarist and singer, but he also was a good looking blonde

In other words he was hot, or so he thought

He had friends (or at least acquaintances) all along school and even from other locations, the only way you had not ear about him would likely be if you did not live in Fuyuki, for there were only 6,000 teenagers between the ages of 14 to 16 in te city, and he was one of the most noticeable of the group

All of this however had it completelly underprepared to what he was looking at right now

You might ask, _"but matt, what could be so dificult for someone so good looking?"_

The answer needs to be explained with a bit of a background

Ishida Yamato has a troublesome best friend, the kind of guy that could be called a storm of troubles and complications, a guy who he had came to see as his most trusted bond when said person had lead him and a group of classmates back home after getting lost in a forest

It should be pointed out, that Yagami Taichi was merelly the kind of guy that you might suddenly find running on the street and jumping over random windows to escape his chasers, whatever goal those chasers had could vary from a simple missing school homework to a bunch of tugs whose money stealing bussiness he accidentally interrupted

All in all however Taichi was still a fun frind to have, at least when he did not drag you in his troubles

But even so, despite his popularity making him aware of sides of humanity that boys were not mean to know, or that his best friend misfortune was a bank of laughing when not involved, well...

He simply had not expected this, at least he had been on a denial that he had expected this

What is this?

When he was goin back from a date with his girlfriend, a girl who was kind of a b*tch but hot neverless (don't blame a teenager) he had chosen to take the scenery route rather than search for a buss

While in such stroll he walked on the street overlooking the only river in fuyuki, calm was the flow and not really that deep for a river that was conected to the ocean, but that was not the point

While distracted it had taken him a time to notice that something was happening downstream, he tried to pay attention since the direction he was walking to was the same, but even so he had not been prepared for what he found

On one side, looking at his best friend jump from the water drain was not so rare, Taichi had a taste for adventure that lead him to do walks in random directions so walking on the storm drains which were masive contructions underground and what in most kids opinion resembled a dungeon wasn't unusual

That he had then started a figth with a gray skined man who was not only naked but also had a claw for left arm was unusual

But that said man was able to destroy the landscape with every one of his punches to the point that 20 meters away Yamato still felt the vivrations, well...

That part made the blonde raiju's brain made an impresion of blue screen of death

After looking at his friend evade punches and kicks for 5 minutes and fail 3 attempts of breaking the man's neck with a round house kick, Yamato's brain started moving

The first thing that he did was walk to the east, away from the river and the battle and the danger to his mind

The second thing that he did was wonder, would he be a bad friend for leaving Taichi without support?

The third thing that he did was give speculative glances to a parked car whose keys had been left on the ignition, but ultimatelly chose that raming 5 tons of steel on what could be a Tyrant zombie would be pointless, if it was anythign like the game nothing short of a rocket launcher would kill it

"there is no point onf getting in trouble for sthealing a car when it will do no damage" he told himself "Taichi can manage"

It was true, his friend was a good figther, he even went to a ryozansomething to learn martial arts

"..."

* * *

.

* * *

Taichi was having a really weird day

First of all his self apointed mission to map Fuyuki storm sewer while in search of underground tunnels and hiden treasure had revealed to him some kind of zombie research facility had been goin on under everyone's noses

The second is that in said 'laboratory' he had found what amounted to a few zombies that goin by the lab coats they were wearing the migrants had been the researchers but a carefull application of the hammer to the head, had ended any possible apocalypse they would have created

Then it had been a really bad day when he had apparently released the ultimate zombie and had to run for it.

The screw driver to the eye had only stoped him from a minute but it had lastly been more than an anoyance when due to regeneration it had fallen out

Fourth, he saw something he never expected

Zombie-man (because Tyrant was likely copy rigged) was suddenly hit by a buss, and from said buss climbed out his best friend on all the world, or at least it would be now

"Matt? When did you learn to drive a buss? "

And that was the real question _, 'why did you hit a zombie with a buss?'_ Was no brainer, _'why did you hit my zombie with a buss?'_ Could be explained with friendship, and _'where did you get a buss?'_ was kind of a question whose answer could you get in trouble so he did not want to know

"No time" declared the frowning blonde jumping the last step to get off "i am not getting any kind of police record for killing a zombie with a stolen buss"

Both friends nodded and scrambled to town

The police could deal with the zombie

* * *

.

* * *

* ah ~ ah ~ ah *

The blonde and the brunet were panting on their knees, after runing down half of the urban distric to escape the autorites and finally stopping by the side of a convenience store

In hindsigh doing so migth have made them apear more shady and actually made them on suspects for the crime

but as explained it was hindsight and those 2 were teenagers so the though would only cross their heads the next day

Or week if they did not get side tracked

"how- did you find- a zombie-" asked Yamato the brunet

"no- idea-" said Taichi taking a breath "just my luck i gess"

They looked at each other and then laughed

People looked at them weirdly for a while

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Koba- no, _Militelt_ was a little blonde girl with blue eyes and black gotic loli dress, if asked to 90% of her classmates would amit under the pain of death that she was the cutest girl of her class, 6 of every 10 would also say that she was crazy

Right now though her thoughs were simple

She loved her new friends, they were so much better than her classmates who laughed at her way of dreessing and to who she could not talk to without risking that everyonelse would find out about the subject

Beside, they were in Larping so it made them cooler

"who is the little girl?" asked the black haired girl in the leather bikini, Ko- _Millitelt_ was kind of wondering if she was the daring kind of girl that sleep with any man or if she was simply that devoted on her role to the point of being non chantly about walking around in leather underwear

She did not know wherever she should be envious of her confidence, or be offended by her atire

Still, further thoughs were denied when 'Donhaseek' spoke, he was Millitelt's homeroom teacher and the one that introduced her to her larping group

"a new possible member, she has not yet found out about her true nature and given the amount of devils i saw it pertinent to bring her up to date as fast as possible"

Yeah, Millitelt nodded at that _'good, i finally remmber'_ finding out that she was a 'fallen angel' had been awezome, more so when she learned that there were 'devils' that she would need to fight and...

"so rugrat, how old are you? 10?" wasked the slut, decided militelt

"i am 13" she corrected with a growl, she was not a little girl!

"yeah, whatever, so are you really willing to come with us and kill some devils?" wondered the black haired woman

"of course!" she said puffing her chest with confidence she usually did not have with strangers, but then again those were Larpiners, they would not call her weird "i shall banish them from the realm, to bring them to the coals of despair, to make their day ashunder!"

Or so she claimed, half the words were things she did not undertand

The woman laughed cleaning a tear from her eye "good~ god, you are funny rugrat"

"i am not a rugrat! My name is Kobato, no! My name is Millitelt!"

"yeah whatever, when you have killed your first devil i will learn your name, for now you are rugrat"

harassing!

The first step of Initiation group!

This totally was a high quality larper!

"now" smiled the woman "my name is Raynare, and i am the leader of this branch of Grigory, i expect you to follow my orders"

Millitelt nodded "i will!" she declared fully aiming to her goal of becoming the best chunybio ever

She would not fail on this!

The stars on her eyes were not due to childish dreams, they totally were the cursed eye that saw the future that could be

.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 **The Location**

The place of the Story is Fuyuki City from Fate/Stay Night, or whatever version of the Nasuverse you find more comfortable.

It was chosen because if you look for it on Google as 'Fate Fuyuki City' you will easily find the drawing, and trying to find Kuhou was impossible, I am taking the one that someone divided on sectors of A~E and 1~10 and making the map of the city 10 km from west to east and 5 km from south to north. The city itself is more along 4 and 9.

The characters are calling "Urban sector" the East of the city because most buildings higher than 2 stories are located there, the West is rural sector because it is filled with farms. The feelings that you get from the place change from metropolis to rural town the further you go in the direction of the Ryuudoiji temple (west).

Please note that this is NOT the Nasuverse, this is a version of DXD where magic and supernatural are pretty broken, but I am using some Nasuverse logic for it is less of a mess than DXD magical system.


	2. The Power of a Legend

**"Is this Power of a Legend or just the Delusion of a Chunny?"**

Sakatsuki Miyu was a semi normal 11 years old girl, she had short straigh black hair that made her beautifull, her chocolate brown eyes were usually calm and her expresion while stoic for most was actually hidding a lot of emotions

It also should be noted that she was currently wondering if she should murder her older brother

Do not misundertand, she did not hate him, and while they might not have the same last name, neigther would they share blood and as far as society was conserned they were strangers who simply lived under the same rooft, but for Miyu who had no one else outside of the grinning brunette, a world without him would not be worth living when all the colors had banished and food itself was bland

So, it would not her contemplation did not stop by just murdering her brother but also included the act of comiting suicide

She was temped

Her stoic expresion did not betray her emotions to the pair of boys who had intruded in the middle of the nigth while being too lousy, their shoes were dirty and the brunette one was also raged and covered in mud

They were also inoring the fact that it would be her who had to clean the living room

She did love her brother dearly but he was still a boy, give them a little allowance and the whole place would become a pig pen before anyone noticed

It had been so before she came to his home, and it had only repeated whenever she got too sick to remind him that cleaning was done daily rather than monthly

Finally _'the boy whose clothes she was sure would be stained and impossible to wash'_ and his blonde friend seated themselves at the japanesse floor table with a drink for a toast and mindless of the stains they leaved on the cushiions and tatami mat

Her eye twiched

 _'_ _i could go for the gun that i found under my room's floor and end it, two bullets i would no longer need to worry about cleaning again'_

One might wonder why there was a gun under Miyu's floor but the answerd could be anything since the house was a old japanesse mansion that had not always been theirs, and have actually been abandoned till 5 years ago, the possibilities were endless

That a yakuza was a neigthbord only made the answer more obvious

But ultimatelly Miyu chose against it, she could not end the live of her dear brother no matter how mad she was and beside-

 _'_ _Blood stains are impossible to clean, the tatami would need to be remplaced'_

She did not want her death to leave a mess in the house, it would leave an unconfortable feeling if her last act went against all that she belived and ruining her effort in making it a clean place

Finally the blonde noticed that she was there "good nigth miyu-chan"

Following his lead her brother turned to face her, waving a hand and with a smile he said "hey Miyu, listen to this, i was figthing a super powered zombie and-""

"Taichi" growled the blonde "do not tell anyone about what i did or i will say i was under your mind control"

The fluffy brunet frowned in confusion "i do not know how to do that"

"zombies are real" stated the blonde boy "so who do you think the police would belive, the blonde prince loved by the students, or the rowdy brunette who spend a whole week trying to hypnotise half his classmates?"

"touche" admited Taichi drinking his can of cola then turning back to his 'little sister' "so, like i was saying, i went to the sewere and instead of a the treasure of gold i found this zombie laboratory"

And so Taichi told his story, Miyu sighed and took a seat

She had know it would eventually come to pass, it was impossible to expect other wise from someone who activelly searced for trouble, but she had really hoped that her beloved brother would have lived a normal life

Now she had a new trouble

 _'_ _how do you tell your family that you already knew about magic and even have magical powers?'_

She did not know the answerd

She could always use the speech that her father used when explaining to her, the one that said that being a magus was to walk with death, but that was just because her father was a louzy magician whose skill were inep to the point of self harming due to his hastefull preparations and lack of undertanding on the subject

She could try the speech of the 3 factions but that was devil propaganda that would merelly open another can of worms

 _'_ _why can not live be easy?_

She let out a sigh, outwardly though she still payed attention to her brother tale, he was losy but still a rather good story teller

...

 _'_ _wait a minute! Who the heck was researching necromancy without informing me?!'_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Zaimokuza Yoshiteru was a valiant man, filled with power that inhabited all that were noble and with a goal not that was not easy to achieve

He would conquer the world!

Maybe tommorrow

"for now let's search for 'it'" he told himself whiel looking at his surroundings, he was currently in one of Fuyuki's parks and had climbed the ladder to get a better view of the enviorement

People looked at him weirdly but he did not pay attention to the opinions, one could not be a Chunybio if they did so, and he was not gonna get rid of his brown trench coat nor his fingerless gloves

Finally he saw something silver

"found it" he said with a smirk and slid from the ladder

He tripped on the last part and face planted, luckily this was a children's playground and he merelly suffered sand to the eye nad sand tasting

After panicing for a while and spiting some sand he went on his way

Under the fake log cabin was a silver steel case, it had a stylized black C on top, Yoshiteru's face changed from a simple smirk to a smile that was almost impossible to conatin

Still he sighed, took a breath and for a moment let himself remain calm, once his emotions were not filled with mindless droning he simply let out a breath before once again grining like a child on Christmas day

Or better yet, a kid who found the hiding spot for the present before the date

Still, as themped as he was, and it was a lot, he did not open the case, he had the mind to look both ways before taking it and makingn an effort to hide it on his trench coat

This failed expectaculary only gattering more attention from the mindfull parents who had taken their chilrden to play nad were now suspecting that he was a drug trader

He chose to discard sthealt and ran away from any possible questions, they might not be drugs but he did not want the police to go through the contents

A block away, as he did not have much stamina, he chose that the best way would be walking

* * *

.

* * *

 _[i found the stash]_ wrote yoshiteru on his phone, his new location was a lot harder to be interrumped, or found, or attacked, or whatever

He was no longer in a public park but had rather chose to go to Fuyuki's only MacRonald and then to the bathroom, currently hiden on the stall he had the steel case on his legs and a cellphone on his hand

 _[good, just remember, you need to take the full vial or unexpected things could happen, last person who did turned in a monster and could not control her powers]_ was the anwerd he received

 _[what about convination?, can i stack them to get more?]_

 _[you could try but it won't work, they are also useless when you already have a power so...]_

 _[yeah, undertood, only one per person]_

 _[good, and thanks again General Z, without your walkthrough i would never have finished that game]_

 _[no trouble All Seing Eye, i am happy to be helpfull]_

"yes, to offer help makes me happy" he grined while pocketing his phone "but to think i would find someone who sold supper powers playing 'Ha*o', the internet is full of surprices"

 _'_ _more so for someone who needs a walkthrough for a shooter, oh~ well newbie'_

He would not complain again, it had gived him a great gift

"now, which one i should take?" he wondered while opening the case, he already knew that there were at leat 6 diferent containers, he had an idea of what 2 or 3 did but he actually forgot upon the fact that he only had eyes for one of them

When he opened the case he scaned the contents, the 6 vials were there, each one with their own number save a single exception, this one was not a black likid as were the rest, intead it was made of a shining yellow colored liquid with a few sparkles

He knew that in All Seing Eye said it was merelly cometic, something about their publicist attemping to create a more presentable product but still

It was what he wanted and so Zaimokuza took it from the rest, close and placed the case on the ground and after pulling off the cord, drank it

It tasted worst than the moldy frech fried he had eaten as a child, it took Yoshiteru a minute to notice that he had spat half the contents due to gag reflex

"no, no, noooo!" he creid to the unfaines of the world, the gods had betrayed him "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

.

* * *

after exhautive ordeal that was drinking the rest of the vial in hopes that since he had theorically drank it whole, he would therefore not turn in a monster, luckily he had only drank 50% of the contents on the first try so at the very least he had consumed 60% total

power testing had been an extensive ordeal, or it would have been if the whole power wasn't the simple owner ship of a hammer space that was accessed through the use of golden riples of space as portals

at first he had chosen to send a few fries while he ate, he had even stored his phone while recording but it was as if time stoped while in the pocket world, further storage had been chosen to be at a latter date and Zaimokuza had simply chosen to put the suit case inside hopping that this way it could be neigther lost nor stolen

after taking a buss that had taken him to ryudouji temple and taken the path to the woods rather than the stairs he had finally reached a remote enough location for power testing

now, he knew about a certain fictional character that could make portals of ligth and so with a smirk he said

"Open, Gate of Babylon"

And he felt it, the countless golden riples that open and...

...

...

His bault was empty?

"the heck?"

For it apears that even though he had the best hammer space abaliable to mankind, Zaimokuza did not own any magical sworld that the golden b*astard had owned

But this is a chunybio with a superpower, he still spend a few hours storing rocks and firing them at the speed of sound for amusement

* * *

.


	3. Meeting with a Devil

**First Metting with the Devil**

 **"can i get my money back? i found it lacking"**

"Magic is real"

Such simple words could change the outlook at life of many people, the mysterious tales told by your grandparents are no longer so much of a rumor as they are an actual possibility, the story told about demons and monster become more tangible and a real source of danger , the belive of the church gain a certain weigth upon the possibility that the soul and heaven were a true location

All of this however was pretty much beyond the scope of the undertanding of a teenager's mind, after all they were beings who could only see the now, and maybe tomorrow, but not beyond it.

"Magic has existed since time for babylon, but for the last hundreds of years wizards have been hidding it from the normal population? the reason as to 'why' had been a discusion goin further than i have been alive " said the girl

"Yeah, but what about religion, does god exist?" Wondered a blonde male

"Gods, devils, yokais, and as many beings as you could think about, they are all true" answered the young girl

"Even slenderman?" Wondered a diferent male

"... for that ... i have no answer ..." said the confused girl "it is know that some creatures came to be due to the combined belif of mankind, but whatever it is, or could even be, is something that i do not know "

"Eerie ~" said both males in unison

The group of three was made from 3 people walking underground in a tuesday morning

the first member was a girls with black hair, she was wearing her school uniform, a white blouse and brown skirt with a brown hat, one would wonder 'why?' Untill you learned that it was lazed with countless amount of protective spells, hundreds of hours spent in the boring task that is 'enchanting' with the goal of turning said uniform on a walking fortress, so many spells it had that at some point Miyu had run out of ideas for improving defense and had chosen to put things like a spell aimed at stop people from looking under her skirt or to keep ketchup from staining her shirt

The second member of the group was a blue eyed blonde haired male, he was around 16 and rather slim, he whore a black leather jacket and was armed with a baseball bat

The third was a brownhaired male of equal 16, his most noticeable feature was his hair which kind of looked like it had exploded, or at the very least never meet a comb, he was wearring a dark blue pants, shirt and coat combo, another noticeable aspect was that his eyes were currently hiden by aviator googles...

Oh, and the fact that he was armed with a pair of handguns and other fire arms that were showing from the pockets of his coat

The last member was Taichi who had said before hand, that if he was gonna figth zombies he would do so propelly, and by taking advantage that his house used to be a Yakuza hidding lot he hoarded some of the fogoten guns to be propelly armed

Looking at his companion with some sort of envy, the blonde haired boy whose name was Yamato could not help but regret the fact that he had no idea how to propelly use a gun, he even gived a few tentative glances to his baseball bat but it was not a good feeling what he got from it

Giving a glance to the back, the little girl who was leading the pair of boys could not help but let out a breath, boys whould always be boys... meaning that both were willfull ignoring the fact that the unarmed little girl was far more dangerous that either of them

She was a girl, not a rock without feelings, Miyu was allowed to be competitive and smug about her skills and achivements

She turned back to their path with a little smile on her lips, and maybe, just maybe, a little bounce to her steps

Their current location was Fuyuki's underground storm drains, the place was massive enough that one could likely drive to the piple through the piple and once they reached the section it even allowed one to drive to firetruck with extended ladder to reach the ceiling

It needs to be repetaed, the place was masive

"How far did you go to find Zombie-man?" Asked Yamato to Taichi

The brunet thought about it, he used the opossite hand to the one wielding the gun to rub his chin "a kilometer, maybe?"

"what? How did you manage to cover that distance, does it really extend that long? "

The other boy shrugged since he really did not know "10 kilometers in fuyuki, the urban district has almost 5 kilometers in diameter, but it had a few turns so maybe more maybe less..."

"Dammit!" Said yammato pulling his hair "we are going to get lost, i just know it!"

The other boy waved of the worry "well be fine"

"Quiet" said the little girl who had stoped "something is there" she frowned at the path before them

The boy got in guard, Yamatto his baseball bat while Taichi held the gun in a secured grip while looking around for other possible threats, he also made sure to aim lower than the source of danger since he did not want to shoot that he should not since he was all too aware that he was not the only person that liked underground exploration

Steping from the 'hidding' spot in the darkness was ... another blonde boy

Blue eyes, combed blonde hair, a mole under the left eye and a black uniform from the prestigious Kuhou Academy, there was no doubt in 2 of the adventurers that this person was the rumored Kuhou Prince, the most popular boy from said school

The blonde had a easy smile that the exploration team could not help but find unnerving

It was Taichi who spoke, proving to the world that he was the bravest of current company

"Matt, i think he beats your looks, you should make sure he never meets Miura or you might get dumped"

He also proved that he was not the smartest of the group

" _Tai_ " growled his companion "your faith in me is _commendable,_ i am not just a pretty face that would be so easily dumped!"

"really?" asked the brunet with surprice

" ** _yes_** " growled the blonde glaring at the idiot

Miyu let out a sigh as she droped her shoulder and resisted the impulse to face palm, the battle of wits was lost before it even began and their enemy had not even spoken

"i am not interested in taking anyone's girlfriend" said the second blonde with his easy smile and silver flowing words "i am not the kind of person who gets involved in someone else relationships"

" _interesting"_ said Taichi "but leaving the possibility of you being gay aside, who are you?"

The blonde gentleman frowned, his easy smile sliped for a single second before he regained his composture

"how rude to ask the name of another without giving yours before hand"

"fine, i am Kurosaki Ichigo" said Taichi "he is Hayama Hayato" he pointed to Matt "and she is Yuuki Mikan" he motioned to Miyu "your turn"

"yare yare~" said the smiling boy making a sharper grin that was somewhat predatory "when telling a lie you should make sure that your target doesn't know the true, shouldn't you? after all Yamato Ishida" Matt shivered "is a fairly note worthy individual" then he glanced to Miyu "and there is no member of my group who does not know about Sakatsuki Miyu"

The tension was high

Taichi shudered and made an effort to pull Miyu back from the front to hide her with his body _"gay and lolicon"_ he muttered low enough to count but not enough to stop anyone from listening

The blonde's eye twitched, but didn't show any other reaction

Yamato sighed in relief relaxing his guard, if the boy had not attacked them yet then he wouldn't do so now, Taichi was particulary good at rilling up their enemies, so if he failed it could only mean that a fight wouldn't be posible

Matt was also the only person without any kind of martial arts training so he missed a lot of tension and clues for battle tactics that hte other 3 were showing around

"what are you doing here?" finally asked Miyu disregarding her brother's 'battle banter'

The gentleman simply smiled to the little girl, it was an easy smile mean to reaure but it failed due to the enviorement tension "i was send by my master to look after a rogue magician, we had no knowledge of anyone researching the undeath and wanted to make sure it does not go out of control"

The girl frowned "it is not your job to do that"

"i am merelly an extensiion of my master will, doing as she says is my job" he answered smoothly "if she wants to help a little girl do her job i will not complain"

Miyu simply keep a frown which for her was equal to a glare

"so you found the laboratory?" wondered Matt

For a moment Taichi really worred that his friend was an idiot, after all this was a battle of wits and they knew nothing about the 'enemy', then he remembered that while Matt migth be lost in art of battle banter, he still was an expert of social interactions and could gleam other clues like reading word choise and the body lenguaje far better than Taichi himself could ever acomplish

Matt was not the most popular Tai he knew just for nothing

The student of kuhou made a motion "the place was already destroyed, i only made sure to get rid of anything that pointed out to the existance of magic, the rest of the facility is mundane"

And with that the blonde steped back in the shadows, he banished before the exploration team could think a responce

"we are goin back" said Miyu turning back to the entrace "if a devil was there, then there won't remains nothing that we can take back with us"

The other two nodded before following

Taichi gived a last glance

But even if he tried to see the enemy in the dark, there was nothing that his human eyes could notice

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Zaimokuza was under a dilema, he had 5 samples of superpowers in a bottle but he had no idea who he should give them to

Given that he had already drank one, there simply would be no effect from drinking another, but he cold not blindly trust anyone with the power that those vials contained

He pondered if he should give them to 'leader' but then thought better about it, leader was the kind of person that would likely say, _"i want superpowers"_ and therefore awaken some ancient forbidden magical technique know only on the miths of legends, he simply did not need a superpower

There was a part of him that was also a little envious of said person and wanted to at least wait for a few days to show off before giving it to him

 _'_ _then again, we have not yet started class,i can wait a few days before tellign him about them, it will give me time to practice with my power'_

Desicion made the grey haired superpowered teenager still had to wonder

Who could he give those bottles to?

Because of such a question he was walking around his room with one of the vials on his hand

Because he had not cleaned his room for a few days he triped over some toy

Because he did not have particulary high dextery the bottle in his hand was send flying after when he fell

 _CRASH_

And it broke

The boy who was now lying of the ground after falling could do nothing but gape in depair to the knowledge that he had messed up for the second time in a round

Then he could do nothing but shout "NOO!" when he noticed that the liquid did not fall on the ground, it fell on a videogame console, a PFP that leader had lend him when his own had broken

The contents sliped between the intersecting pieces and he could even see sparks of electricity jumping from the device

'i am gonna die!' he thought

The fear for his life was the real deal, leader was know as a good spirited man, but he could also be compared to a dragon, a dragon would not kill you from simply being an idiot but when you mess with his hoard and you werer roasted

Because of his he scrambled to the device, hopping that by disconecting the batery and following the internet instructions for when your phone fell on a pool he could restore it to prime condition

But when he touched the device he almost droped it since it had suddenly turned itself on

Trying, and failing, to catch the device Zaimokuza chose to use ground level tactics to stop himself from doing something stupid like steping on the game, he therefore moved a way, lied down and then crawled to the PFP location

Then he looked at the screen, it showed Miyu's favorite game, meaning that when leader had loaded it to him, he had forgoten to take away said game from the device

Zaimokuza could not stop himself from feeling reliebed to the fact that the device hadn't borken down, and uterlly scared by the fact that he almost killed leader's most valuable disk

 _'_ _so long as the save file isn't corrupted it will be fine'_ he told himself while colecting the game

He turned it off...

"..."

But it did not respond...

"uuu..."

he tried to press a button but it also did not work

for a few minutes he tried pretty much anything that he could think about to make the game obey his commands but it was frozen on the opening screen, he had fallen to the illusion that it worked due to the fact that the animation keep repeating itself but it aparently had not

he chose to take out the battery

he was glad that he had the mind to remaind at ground level when the device still worked despite lacking a baterry

 _'_ _how do i explain this to leader?'_ he wondered while placing back the baterry, the most normal it looked the best for him

Finally after a minute of panic he came to the conclusion that there simply wasn't anything that he could do about this, the PFP was beyond repair, superpowers that made it own infinite charge aside, it simply did not respond to commands so it was useless

Leaving a breath Zaimokuza chose that rather than worry about his inminent death he would get dinner, foot suposedly worked to get rid of your troubles and he was willing to try

...

So worried was he on ignoring his trouble that he failed to notice when the PFP's screen showed a bunch of loading commands and finally turned itself off

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 **On Miyu and Characters**

Miyu's _"for that, I have no answers"_ is not a typo, she is abstaining from saying Slender*an is real or not with the use of _**[the opposite of love, isn't hate but indifference]**_ , by saying _'I abstain'_ she is hopping that he won't be able to appear in her presence, like the apparent solution to slit mouthed woman isn't to say that she is pretty nor that she is ugly (either will get you hurt or killed) but to say _"I do not know"_ , _"beauty is subjective to the beholder"_ or something like that.

The next is a list of what has apeared to the moment:

 **Characters**

– Sakatsuki Miyu: Taichi's younger 'sister', her father 'was' a lousy magician. apears to be an someone noticeable member of the supernatural world.

– 'Yagami Taichi': Ishida Yamato's troublesome best friend, has a knack for getting in trouble.

– Ishida Yamato: Also know as Matt, he is the singer and lead guitarist on a rather average band, he is popular and famous, at least within town.

– Zaimokuza Yoshiteru: a chunibyo who believed hard enough to attain his own 'Reality Marble' in the form of [Gate of Babylon]

– Kiba Yuuto: his name was never said but he is the devil who Taichi called a gay and lolicon (rumor), he is not necessarily a shotacon for teenagers do have identity crisis and any attempt at confirmation would be highly illegal and morally reproachable. He is know by Miyu due to being a devil, and by Yamato due to being a fellow 'prince'.

– Taichi's PFP: once a normal PFP that due to Zaimokuza now has superpowers.

 **Locations**

– Taichi's home: once upon a time a yakuza hideout, it was remodeled after years of being an abandoned Japanese mansion (cleaned and given maintenance), it resembles the Emiya Residence from Fate, the location on the map is the same.

– Fuyuki Storm Drain: build under the Urban Sector, this location is taller than 10 meters and has a few 'rooms' that are bigger than a football stadium but filled with dozens of giant pilars mean to stop the ceiling from colapsing, this is without forgetting the net of pipes some that are big enough to work as a 2 lane street. A somewhat popular location for games of dare, can be accessed by some gates at street level but the most know passage is a pipe openly connected to the river.

.


	4. 1st Random Encounter

**1st Random Encounter**

 **"does it mean there will be more?"** **  
**

 _Tunk_

 _Tunk_

 _Tunk_

"is it me? or is there a sound of something really big walking nearvy?" asked Yamato

The trio had manget to track back a little from their trip to the underground on a walk back, since they had walked 30 minute to get in they were a long walk to get out, this was further complicated when after 5 minute of backtracking they got confused upon the multiple paths that Taichi had ignored while being chased by a zombie

In other words, and just like Matt had predicted, they were lost

"mm... if my zoological knowledge is not wrong" started taichi ignoring the _"did you go to the zoo without me?"_ coming from Miyu "this creature must be at least 2 meters tall and bipedal" he nooded sagely

"are you saying that we might have to fight some giant sewer alligator?"

"don't be an idiot, there isn't a sound from a tail being draged, it's why i said bipedal rather than reptile" denied Taichi

Matt relaxed to said words

"on the other hand i kind of expect something like an elephant, but given our current location i will also bet on the fact that it must be man eater"

And Matt's hope of survival without a deathly challange were crushed with his further comment from his friend

"come on, it couldn't be like that, this is japan, there are no such big predators" said Matt in denial

Miyu then spoke finishing all of Matt's remaining delusion of a normal day "it is know for magicians to put defences on their lairs, some kind of chimera is not out of place for an underground hideout, mutations on nearvy animals due to magical radiation is also common and given that Onii-sama found a group of zombies it would also demostrate that this group was not particulary good at preventing magical contamination, the presence of zombies when studing necromancy is the ultimate proof of the researcher's incompetence and failure"

"so in other words we are not necesarily goin against a elephant rigth?" asked Taichi preparing his gun, he foregone the acuracy of single handgun for the rapid fire and cool factor of dual wielding

"a mutated dog will turn in a hellhound, a mutated chiken will be have the size of an orstrich, but i am not very experienced" said Miyu pulling out a single knive, it wouldn't have looked meancing if not for the little blue ligth aura coming out of it

At that moment Matt was really envious of the pair, one had weapons of war and the other weapons of fantasy, and he himself was only armed with a wooden baseball bat

He should atleast have brought the aluminium one

 _TUNK_

 _TUNK_

 ** _TUNK_** _!_

Finally looking forwards on their toonel the monster came from the left side of the intersection, the company could not help but step back upon what they were withnessing

The beast was reptilian of aperance, it was at least 3 meters tall with green scales and a white underbelly

It walked on 2 hindlegs and had a long tail to keep balance of it's strangelly big head

It had brown 'hair' on the top of the head, 2 masive horns that may had been bigger than it's legs

It also had countless amount of eyes on it's 'face' and fangs that were bigger than a man's arm yet looked like a needles making up the fang of a shark's mouth

Taichi couldn't stop himself from asking "is that the black beast of Aargh?"

Miyu repliet more out of reflex than actual thought "it is know that magicians lack imagination and will often simply try to turn elements from fictional works in reality, the bigest example are wizards and their flying brooms and the church making true 'light sables' from holy light to destroy devils"

Both males nodded in undertanding

"so can we kill that thing?" asked Matt really feeling out of his league, his weapon was the very first and basic choise a zombie survival gear, it was theoretically better than Taichi's gun when dealing with zombie due to lack of 'noise' but it was uterlly useless against that beast and he was NOT gonna get in range to actually prove this

 _BANG!~ BANG!~ BANG!~ BANG!~ BANG!~ BANG!~_

Taichi's handguns fired all of their bullets, 24 rounds impacted on the beast face each one making it close one of the eyes that were hit, but a few bullets missed the face and found their way on the 'body' of the beast but acomplished nothing

"when enough magic power is used, a magical creature can be created, a common trait among most magical beings is that they are inatelly inmune to any kind of comventional weapon that is not enhaced by magic" said Miyu when Tai's gun cliked empty and the beast merelly growled in disconform "is not unlike trying to do your homework by talking aloud rather than writing with a pencil"

The beast growled but Taichi's impromptu use of a Uzi delayed further movements

"then can your knife kill it?" wondered Matt steping back

Miyu gived her knife a glance "Nanatsuyoru is a mystic code, it grants the skills and traits of a true assassin, i could kill a person by stabing their heart or cuting their throat without being seen, hear or detected, i could run a hundred meters under 10 seconds, i could even cut steel if am willing to break the edge"

"so?"

"it has no enhacement when it comes to dealing damage, i was prepared to deal with a mundane zombie or a magician, neither has protection against bullets, sneak attacks nor sharp blades" she admited

"..."

"..."

 _Click~ Click~ Click~_

Finally Taichi's gun ran empty, the beast showed no more damage than a normal person would by being hit with water from a hose

"so we run?" asked the brunet

Neither of the 3 knew who had been the first to retreat, they were all too bussy trying to not be the last on their mad dash running away from inminent death

The beast led out a roar before chassing

"dam it! that sounded like a T-REX that isn't good omen!" said Matt while also cursing being the less atlectic of the trio

* * *

.

* * *

Anyone who has done excercise, or at least read a few of the correct stories, will learn that adrenaline allows a person to excede their mental limits, this is not some sort of supernatural energy that grants power from nowhere but rather the release of a restriction that stops a person from using 100% of their physical capacity due to the fact that such activity would tear down their body

Adrenaline therefore allows a person to reach their peak condition for the simple reason that it won't matter if you would suffer from a heart attack at your 58 years of age if you do not survive the event that took place when he was 20 years younger

This is what allowed Ishida Yamato to run at full capacity for 10 whole minutes while being chased by a big and ugly green monster

It should be noted that while Yamato was not fond of doing excesice he was still somewhat fit, he could last 5 kilometers when he passed himself correctly, and he could even run 100 meters in little more than 16 seconds

but under normal sicuntances he couldn't do both at the same time, he lacked the physical resistnce necesary to do so and he had only managed to do the temporal convination of both traits due to adrenaline burst

"ah~ ah~ ah~"

But that wouldn't last forever

It also should be pointed out that Yamato was not the only person that had been chased by the Black Beast of Aaargh, but both of his companions had further advatage outside of als having the adrenaline boost, the young Miyu was armed with a magical enhacement to increase her capacity to peak human condition, while Taichi was member of the soccer team, and as the capitain of the soccer team, he was not just used to running at max speed for training but doing so for hours to make the example

This mean that Yamato had been the slowlest of the group and the one that the beast had chosen to chase when they came across an intersection

 _Tunk~ Tunk~ Tunk~_

Luckily for Matt while the beast prancing was consistent, it wasn't particulary fast one, and a less distresed version of himself may have even pointed out that the beast might be doing it that way to torture those that it chased, nothing like a hopeless victim that was being further humillated by the ridiculous way they were being chased

"ah~ ah~ ah~"

It was at this point that Matt was wondered if he would die, if he would follow the same fate as his wooden bat when he had desesperatly threw it on hopes of triping the monster but it had gotten trampled and turned in splinters

 _'_ _being steped on would likely be better than being eaten alive'_

But he still keep running, his speed slowly goin down and the beast got closer and closer

 _BANG!_

The beast roared in pain upon being shot again

Matt feel a little more hopeful upon noticing that at the end of the tunel he could see the form of Taichi, he had once again pulllet out some random gun, this time it had been a hunting riffle and he had managed to aim the shot without hitting the blonde

The beast now being pelled by ammo slowed again, the blonde knew it wasn't being hurt but he feelt hopefull and used the last of his energy to reach his friend

when he got close enough Taichi stoped firing, threw the riffle to the side and took Matt's arm to drag him further on their current room, it was one of the big ones filled with pilars

"good to see you google-face" said the breathless blonde boy

"like i could abandone you to some green monster, whose fries would i steal if you died?"

Still after shoving Matt behind a pilar Taichi took out a shotgun from inside his coat

Matt had to ask a question

"how many guns do you have in there?"

"this is the last" admited the brunette with a shepishly smile "i did not expect to find a boss on the first level so i only brough what i could fit in my pockets"

"2 handguns, an uzy, a hunting rifle and a shotgun?" Matt was surpriced by what his friend considered 'basics'... and how many things he could fit on his pockets

"basic shooter ensemble" nooded the boy "trouble is that i had an easier time finding weapons than the bullets so they are kinda expendable" he said finally moving to the opening of the last tunel Matt had ran from

"what are you doing?" wondered he blonde who could no longer move but his friend didn't answerd, he simply keep his face focused on the rumbling behemont

"hello monster, aren't you an uggly fellow?" asked the fluffy haired boy to the creature, it only showed no responce outside of steping in front of him, slowly measuring each other

Faster than Matt could blink the beast moved and pounced on his frined, it had given no tell of reading itself for such a move but Taichi's reflexes were better, in the same instant he didn't just manage to roll to the side, but he also shouldered his weapon and opened fire at point blank range since the head of the creature had ended no more than a step from his crouched position

 _Bang!_

The ring of the shootgun shoot was particulary loud, but Yamato's only though wasn't on that part, but that it was specially meaty and that Taichi's hit had actually sounded meaty

For a second he worried that his friend had been hurt, the amount of blood that fell was inmense

Then he noticed that the beast pulled back while roaring in pain, the shootgun blast had destroyed half of the face of the creature and the eyes were bleeding

"not so funny when you suffer actual damage is it?" said Tai

 _Bang!_

Another part of the beast's face disapeared in a misty red rain of gore, it tried to trample the human boy, but he was carefull enough to keep outside of the range of the trampling foe that couldn't really track him down due to the dimishing of it's ability to see his target

"sadly i can not kill you" said the brunette making another shot, the beast however was ready, it moved it's face to the side preventing the bullet from impacting the delicate eyes but not it's body, the pellets fell hamlessly to the ground "a hastefuly done enchantment can not turn this weapon made for killing men, on something stronger than a metarporical peas shooter, isn't magic such unfair advantage?"

For a moment Matt wondered if his friend was being suicidal, the beast aparently undertood that so long as it did not risk it's own face it could not be harmed, that by using his body as a shield he could trample his prey without further injury

Taichi however was no slouch, he simply moved in a way that allowed him to evade the gues work that was the beast aiming it's attacks, he also proved how he had managet to battle a zombie with super streng for a while without getting killed

When the tail was shot like a whip, Taichi crouched down, falling low enough that it looked more like he was doing a push up rather than an actual crouch, he then rolled to get back to his feet faster than it should be possible and in a new position

When the beast threw it's body on a tacle Taichi evaded, the division between legs offering him enough space to slid under, but he also made an effort to aply variation by ocasionally running to the blinded left side of the monster

When the beast tried to bite, he simply aimed his shootgun and fired, the bleeding eyes were enough of a critical point to make the creature flinched back from pain and stop it's attack

But Matt knew that this wouldn't be enought, his friend had admited that he would eventually run out of bullets

 _Click~ Click~_

"no more bullet" said Taichi not showing even the a little bit of fear to running out of ammo "but even so, i still have something that you do not" Matt could feel the smirk hiden under that unrully brown mop of a hair and aviator goggles "i have the power of faith, friendship, strategy, teamwork and legends on my side"

It was only then that Matt noticed it

The underground storm sewers were a place with surpricingly good illumination, the openings to the street allowed enough light to ender during the day, some tunels did need you to bring a lantern but most of the passages had fluorecent ligths that would be naturally charged and reflect your own ligth source rather effectivelly

This place however had a ladder leading to a upper level and said uper level lead to a railing to the street level

Upon said railing and not far away from the monster stood the small black haired little girl know as Sakatsuki Miyu

And in Sakatsuki Miyu hands was a round glittering ball with a cross on top, she had it raised over her head while saying something

 _"_ _O L_ _ORD_ _, bless this Thy hand grenade that with it Thou mayest blow Thine enemies to tiny bits, in Thy mercy"_

"you gotta be kidding me" siad Matt after understanding the reference

Magic was real

Fantasy could be turned in reality

Monsters of myth, tale, and legend were a real treat

And weapons that were supposed to be nothing but a joke could be achived by magic

 _"_ _...And the L_ _ORD_ _spake, saying, "First shalt thou take out the Holy Pin, then shalt thou count to three, no more, no less. Three shall be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three. Four shalt thou not count, neither count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once the number three, being the third number, be reached, then lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch towards thy foe, who, being naughty in My sight, shall snuff it"_

And then upon finishing her 'chant' she threw the [Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch] upon the [Black Beast of Aaargh]

Taichi smirk could be felt from miles away "bye bye, little fella" as if to make a futher point of his superiotity to Matt he took the unloaded shootgun by the barrel and used it as one would use a baseball bat to hit the glithering hand granade, the ball of silver flied true, and it was swallowed by the monster

 ** _BOOM!_**

And with it's internal organs destroyed in a rain of gore the Black Beast was no more

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Adventure Guild Rules of Adventure**

1 – thou shall allways bring more dakka than extricly necesary (and prefently enought tools to destroy a boss monster) no matter how small the adventure you had planed, it's better to have more fire power than requiered by the job than to lack the fire power that is needed when everything goes to hell

2 – when goin on an adventure always wear confortable clothes that you are willing to loss, ease of movement is important when running for your life, but monster blood is also surpricingly hard to wash out and will even resist most brands of magic cleaners.

3 – when using explosives always wear eye gear, an exploding monster means that there will be a rain of gore and this gets everywhere, even your eyes.

.

* * *

 **AN** : Credid for the creation of the monster and 'holy' weapon goes to Monty Pithon


	5. The True of Evil

If you are a first reader say that you should read up to chapter 4, those are rather short chapters

* * *

 **The True of Evil**

 **"we don't kick puppies for fun, we do so because it makes us look awezome"**

A boy confortably walked on the street, his short black hair, inocent blue eyes, and happy go lucky smile making him apear no diferent from your average person

Ofcourse that was ignoring the fact that he was wearing his gakuran while Winter Break was still going or that people found him unpleasant to be around so they gived him a wide berd

What could you say?, Kumagawa Misogi was weird

[Strange, i am not weird, i am strange, though i am nothing but a shallow copy of the original it still is a far more fitting word for the description of a minus like me] suddenly said the boy surpricing a few of the pedestrians who proceded to give him a little more space

 _'_ _what are you talking about?'_

[nothing sir, i am merely getting rid of a few minor characters] said the boy ogling the diminishing crowd around him

 _''_ _sir'?, should i take the screws of yours and bury them on a place of your body where no man should ever reach?'_

Kumagawa stoped [...]

Kumagawa thought [...]

Then 'happy go Lucky~' Kumagawa said [sorry Ma'am]

 _'_ _good, and take out the phone, looking like an idiot only makes this conversation harder'_

The boy pouted cutelly, or as cutelly as a boy can, but did not otherwise complain as he pullet out a phone from his pocket, it was currently on a call

 _["seriously to make it apear that you are talking to a voice in your head is sick, have you thought about getting a brain surgeon? it might help"]_

[how so? Was something wrong with me?, is it my personality?, and how could one single doctor help when so many pysiatrist have already failed?]

 _["i never said neurologist, a person with a few power tools and a novice attemp of lobottomi would make it easier to deal with you, though i fear that it would somehow make you stupier"]_

[i am perfectly normal boy!] winned the boy to the phone [i even managet to get a 3 in the last test!]

 _["out of a 100!"]_

[that is not the point!]

The person on the phone sighed _["dealing with you is making me feel older"]_

[not my fault~] _'you are just feeling your true age old hag, no matter how much you change your apreance you are just some creppy 100 year old witch]'_

 _["you just thought something offensive didn't you?"]_

[no way, me?!, how could i~?] denied the smiling boy

 _["gah, competent minions are rare, why can't i get the good ones?, anyway, what happened to the laboratory? Did the devil destroy the data?"]_

Kumagawa fingered a USB flash drive while pondering his answer, but simply chose to go with the true as she could likely smell a lie [nogthing i could do, Gremory send her Knight, you know how fast they are, he eliminated everything before i could save it] _'let's not tell her that i actually got there first but the USB i brough was so full of virus that it broke down the computer, seriously why can you not trust a random USB you find on the street?'_

 _["gaa!, this will set us back for a few months, *sigh* at least nothing that couldn't be remplaced"]_

[...]

 _["..."]_

[...]

 _["your silence does not reasure me, did something irremplazable get taken?"]_

Kumagawa Smiled [Of course!, we lost so many researchers, the whole testing team got infected~]

 _["just minions, they can be remplaced"]_ dimised the voice at the phone

[a case of formula]

 _["did the devils get it?"]_

[no] _'i sold it on the internet, General Z was ever so helpfull with my gaming troubles after getting it'_

 _["if they do not know about it then it doesn't matter, next?"]_

[oh~ and Aaargh-kun was also lost, mou~ who will i give my vegetables to now that he is gone?]

 _["'Arg-kun'? Kumagawa where you once again experimenting without supervision?"]_

[it i _Aaaargh_ , you need to say it 3 times at least, and i was not 'experimenting' i merelly found this mass of rotting flesh and gived it a few of my dinners] _'and of your vials'_

 _["rotting mas of flesh?... **F*CKING BASTARD!** , YOU WERE SKIPPING ON WORK AGAIN, WEREN'T YOU?! I KENW THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING STRANGE ABOUT THERE BEING A HAZARD OUTBREK IN THE LABORATORY WHEN IT WAS NOT EVEN A TESTING DAY, IT WAS **YOU** ALL ALONG!"]_

[it is not my fault~] said the boy cutelly [how was i to know that by being lazy and just pilling the garbage in a nearvy room it would eventually mutate in man eating flesh?, or event that Aaargh-kun would go in a rampage that would release a zombie virust that would kill all our researchers?, or that some random adventurers would get lost and kill Aaargh-kun with a holy hand granade?]

 _["_ _ **you,**_ _the fact that your job was to dispose of_ _ **radiactive magical waste**_ _should have told you something, why did you not to follow the_ _ **detailed**_ _instruction manual that i wrote!?"]_ growls the voice in the phone _["gah! Forget it, why Chase keeps you is beyond me"]_

[he likes my charming personality~ XD] the boy stated proudly

 _["he was sealed for a thousand years as a statue with nothing but dirt to look at!, he finds anything more lively than a rock entretaining so you definely shouldn't feel so smug about it"] said the exasperated voice_

He pouted

 _[*sigh* "we get set back for months, a devil destroys our data and we lost a monster without even knowing what it could do, stupid devils, stupid kumagawa, i want to destroy them all!"]_

Kumagawa chose to keep quiet, it would not do to say that it had been the fault of a bunch of random heroes rather than devil-kun, would it?

 _'_ _kero-chan would blame it on me even then, it would be just a waste of breath'_

So he did not say anything and merelly listened to his 'boss' ranting complain after complain for the next following hour, he of course completely ignored whatever word she was saying by imagining her in few states of undress and other ways that he could make her scream

 _'_ _Hint: they were erotic ones'_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"kukuku~ you fool, there is nothing you ca-g"

"nay, repeat, put more enfais on your evil intentions"

"Ku~ku~ku, you fool, there is nothing you can do to stop me, it is already too late to stop this ritual!"

"nope~, still wrong, you put too much enfasis on your evil laugther and messed up, it needs to be more like _'Kukuku~'_ and less _'ku-ku-ku'_ the first is the proper sensual kind, the latter makes you sound like a case of coughing fit _"_

"gah! This is hard!" said the exasperated first voice

"of course" said the second "not everyone has the natural ability to be evil, those sh*tty Devils make it sound like we are some kind of natural born demon, as if fallen angel who once were the embodiment of all that is good could naturally come up with evil quotes, as you now know this is just the result of hard work and determination! they just do not want to admit that they loss 'the most evil' title to those that did not have talent in their craft"

The location was the altar of an abandoned church, the people speaking were a short blonde girl and a black haired woman, the first was standing in front of a mirror while making weird posses, the second seated on a chair to the side while giving a lesson on 'evil monologing' something that was aparently hard to do for a Fallen Angel and that the blonde girl had been painfully aware after running out of evil spech after a few minutes

This training could also be counted as acting skill and voice proyection but still

Should it be mentioned that this was an evil organization that went against all that was good and noble, what could be said? Even if one could change the color of their feathers, fallen angels were still angels, though only partially they still keep some of their traits, in Raynare's case it has been to be hardworking

The blonde girl turned to her mentor "so does this mean that we can acomplish anything?"

"if you try hard enough there is no limit" nooded the woman "but you should be carefull, as a corrupted being of good you are particulary prone to forget your goal along the way" to the girls puzzled expresion she asked "have i not told you about Azazel-sama?"

"sure" said the blonde girl with a strained smile

It was her 3rd day at the Grigory and everyting was great, the 1st day had been when she had been meeting everyone, there had been some trouble when she had to sheed away her 'Mitelt' persona but everyone still treated her well and where otherwise friendly, the second however had been more of a shore day, Raynare was a hard working person, but she was also the kind that felt her subordinates should be propely trained to the point that she deemed them competent enough to not be a burden to the organization,

The 2nd day was therefore spend learning the backstory and other miselanious facts about the fallen, that there was once a war with 3 great factions, that Angels were goody two shoes who did not want to be imposite and so did nothing, that devils were nossy and had to have a piece of everyone's cookies, and that Fallen were kind of vigilantes who took justice on their hands

It was cool

Or it would have been if Raynare did not have a fervent case of fangirling over 'Azazel-sama', once she started she did not stop, for a while Militelt had thought she was firing insults when she said how messy he was, and how lazy he dreesed, how perverted he could be, his shamelessly actitude

If not for the honest freaking **_worship_** Mittelt would have failed to know how twisted Raynare could be

But the 3rd day had been kind of Mittelt's favorite, her LARPing lessons were finally begining on how to make evil spech of evilness, a basic skill to taunt wannabe heroes

"well, to tell the true there are two great genius know among the 3 factions, those are our great, glorious, benevolent and magnificent leader Azazel-sama, the other is the idiot know as Akuja Beelzebub"

"so?"

"think this, you have 2 kinds of people, a fallen has ADHD on their goals while a Devil has a single minded focus on whatever they want, which one do you think will acomplish the most?"

"the one with the most talent?" wondered the little girl

"no, even an idiot cold learn if they managet to put enought effort, it will be hard, it will be boring, it will be anoying but it will be a solid fundation, the talented person on the other hand will have a 'moment of inspirtation' when they can acomplish far more than a normal talentless person but will eventually come to a point when they will be troubled, think of your math class, you have a classmate who has trouble understanding, then you have someone who can undertand everything, the first will do everything in their power to pass the class, homework? Done twice, worksheets? Revised with classmates, Assistance? Went every single day

"then you have the second clasmate, his work etics are messy, he never checks his answerds, he does not study and always come late if he comes at all, so when test day comes do you konw what happens?"

"the talented one failed?" Miltelt could deduce where this was goin

Raynare smirked "no, the talented one got a 10 while the talentless barelly scraped to get a 7"

Or maybe not

"but you still have to undertand the effects of what they have done, the talented person did not care about their notes, for them it was more of a shore really but for the talentless idiot who had to move heaven and hell to acomplish that 7, well, he did get everyone's recognition as a person"

"then you add the fact that Akuja Beelzebub has been alive for around 2 hundred years, he has been single minding pursuing the goal of undertanding how anything works so he will eventually be recognized as someone that knows

"could Azazel-sama do better? Yes, would he do better? Nay, he has nothing to gain from that, even with the ability to memorize the contents of a book with a glance will not mater if you do not have the will to open said book in the first place"

"i do not undertand"

"in resume we fallen angels get easily side tracked"

"..."

"..."

"you got side tracked didn't you?" wondered Miltelt

Raynare blushed but further damage to her dicnity was stoped when a handsome young blonde in a priest garb steped in the room

"hello, good morning Raynare-sama, Mittelt-san" bowed the man in greeting, his smile filled with noting but peace and serenity

"good to see you Freed, Rugrat here is training her evil spech, anything you could contribute will be apreciated"

"as you wish Raynare-sama" said the man who proceded to crouch next to the little girl and rub his chin while exampining the little blonde "let's see, cute but not 'sexy'" he pointelly stared at her chest "heterocromy" he said while looking at her eyes "no, a contact, while usefull to keep others from finding your civilian disguse easily, or even making an acurate reprentation of yourself, you should abstain from wearring it till you get a few levels in training, it won't do to loss an eye when you are punched during practice... mm..."

"erh, i was meaning about the evil spech not her aperance" corrected the leader of the fallen "though we will latter adress our sugestions"

The man raised himself "oh, sure, sorry about that" he apologized ashamed to have failed tenshi-sama

"worry not" said the woman with a dimissing wave "so about the spech? maybe you could give her a demotration"

"right" he nodded "give me a second"

Miltelt wondered what this ways about when the man breathed deep and close his eyes, but then

"you sh*ttty devil, your kind is nothing but trash, oh~ but you diferent~, you are interesing, so interesting that i think i feel in love with you, do you wanna be r*ped?, because i do wanna r*pe you, i will ra*e you with this sword and this hand, and then i will use my d*ck, now come here and let me show you my love!"

He said with a slasher smile and a madd gigle, his eyes had gone from friendly and kind to souless pit filled with sadisc gleam of joy, his hands were doing nothing but weaving around yet they had somehow gotten perversed and his voice had an echoi sharp effect that make it sound like a maniac

In other words the usually kind father Freed was acting like the type of person that would not be out of place as the crazy killer from an horror movie nor the dangerous patient of a mental assilum

Mittelt eyes shone bright, if hard work could acomplish this then she could become the best larper ever

* * *

 **Preview**

 _When i woke up that morning i could feel the a change, a diference on the weight and contents of my bault, i knew the meaning, i Zaimokuza Yoshiteru had attained my firt Noble Phantasm! come and show it to me Gate of Babylon!_

 _the golden riple apeared next to my hand and from it came..._

* * *

AN: i do not know how many people go to fanfiction but that i somehow lost 150 readers from chaters 1 to 3 tell me a lot about my current skill level, i am also sure that half of those that read chapter 4 merelly skipped the rest of the story... if there is one that is...

or maybe it is my lack of harems? if so worry not Taichi will have an Harem (LOL), Issei will be c*ck blocked and Zaimokuza won't remain forever unpopular

well this is basically the end of the prologue (introduction of the main characters), the next chapters will have more of an Arc but i have some trouble getting the correct chapter structure so i still need to figure out how to fit it together. which is the reason that Chapters are usually made of 2 short stories.

the title was also changed from **[Chaos Brigade v2.0 - We are not Immitators]** to **[Adventure Guild (working on title)]** due to the fact that i am having trouble coming up with an actual title for the story, the CB title was there to foreshadow a chapter i had planed, trouble is that it woud take so long to reach that point that it was discarted. the idea was that since this group was new they did not know they were using someone else name.

i also want to Thank those that follow the story, it tells me that i at least have some sort of hope to someday being able to write something worth reading, it is becuase of _you_ that i find the will power to keep going with (yes, i am trying to guiltrip you to keep following)

If you wonder were this is goin, it is basically an attemp to write a story that is loosely related to cannon (for now), devils are still there but they are an enigmatic character for the protagonist, this is not bashing, this is merelly seen from someoene else perspective.

i had this idea on my head were rather than to be recruited by Rias, or another leader of a faction, the characters are semi-normal humans who are trying to adapt to living in a world with magic. it started when i found a story whose author did not want to have their OP Naruto following Rias (be a mere pawn) but they stilll got involved in her Ratting Game against Riser, but the idea took form when i read a story of some SI who took over raiser's body.

Taichi is someone who wants to be a true hero, he already is muggle awezome but did not know magic was real, Yamato is the normal guy, he is highly popular student with a friend who drags him in trouble (Taichi) and yet remains loyal enougth to follow in the risk of mortal perril armed with nothing but a piece of wood, then we have Miyu who is a rather talented magic user and responsible house keeper, but when it comes to the supernatural world she has the social experience of an elementary school student who has been home schooled all of her life, so while her skill at spellcraft is advanced for her age, her knowledge of the supernatural world in general is lacking.

Meaning that the characters on this story are unaware of what many supernatural beings considere common sence, such as the story of the Great War, the existance of the _**four**_ Satans or the supernatural version of the Internet.

well, that will be all for now, Thank you for reading.


End file.
